The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
When individuals change residences, an updated address is often needed to ensure that mail is properly delivered to the recipient. However, when a recipient moves without providing an updated address to a sender, mail that is sent to the old address cannot be delivered. Undeliverable as Addressed (UAA) mail is returned to the sender in the case of first class mail, or otherwise redirected. Subsequently, the sender and/or redistribution facilities often waste significant network bandwidth, computer processing resources, and memory searching for and attempting to compile updated recipient addresses. When these searches fail, not only are senders unable to convey promotions and outstanding bills to recipients, but recipients also miss promotions and suffer credit score decreases due to unpaid bills.